


Army Of Two

by FenanLavellan



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor is already deviating, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Fluff, Gen, I hope Kamski doesn't ruin everything, Oh look at that, Taking Care Of Your Boo When They're Having Flashbacks, This is essentially just some drabbel that I might do something with, certianly not me, oh boy, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-05 13:43:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15171947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FenanLavellan/pseuds/FenanLavellan
Summary: Ghost, newly appointed Sergeant at Detroit Central Police Station, is pulled into the Lieutenants new responsibility; an android... that has the potential to destroy and reveal everything she's worked so hard to hide.





	1. RK800.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I am going to continue with this series for as long as I can. This is evidently not my best work, but hopefully, it will develop? Who knows?  
> I hope you enjoy reading! _Thank you!_  
>  **Edits:** Just some light restructuring and etc. Attempting to write more 'off script' scenes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 9:50 AM, 5th November 2038.

I sat at my desk, going through paperwork, these new reports and cases where becoming a headache and Reed had decided that he had better things to do, leaving all the work to me. I stopped for a moment, running my hands through my long, black hair. I need a coffee…

Gavin Reed was standing in the kitchen, with another officer. “Fuck, would you look at that… our friend the plastic detective is back in town!”

I took a look at who he was talking to. A well-dressed android. RK800. How…?

Reed started slow clapping. “Congratulations on last night, very impressive!”

The android turned. “Hello Detective Reed.”

Gavin took two steps towards the RK. “Never seen an android like you before. What model are you?”

The android thought for a moment. “I’m sorry, but I’m not authorized to answer you. If you have any questions, please contact your superior.”

Reed laughed. He didn’t seem impressed by the androids rehearsed answer. “Hey, bring me a coffee, dipshit.” He ordered. The android titled their head slightly, saying nothing. “GET A MOVE ON!” Reed shouted.

“I’m sorry.” The android said. “But I only take orders from Lieutenant Anderson.”

Gavin puffed a laugh, looking at his ‘friend’ behind him. “Oh… Oh…”

Before I knew it, he had punched the android in the stomach, well, in their pump regulator.

“Hey!” I shouted, rushing behind the android as they keeled over. “Reed what the fuck is wrong with you?”

He ignored me. “If Hank hadn’t got in the way yesterday, I would’ve fucked you up for disobeying a human.” He leaned down, to look them in the face. “Stay outta my way. ‘Cause next time, you won’t get off so easy.” He stood up straight before forming a gun with his fingers and pushing it against the RK’s LED.

I rushed over and knelt down beside the android. “Are you okay?” I asked, putting my hand on their shoulder.

It gave me a reassuring smile. “I’m fine.” They said, standing. I checked them over to be sure. They were tall with soft, masculine features, dark brown hair and hazel eyes. The grey jacket, white shirt, black tie and jeans combination they wore was flash to say the least, a heck of a lot more flash than my singlet, loose crop-top, jeans and buckled combat boots.

“You sure he didn’t damage anything?” I asked again.

The android gave me a strange look. “I’ve already run three diagnostics. Why are you worrying?”

I sighed, going to the coffee machine and grabbing a paper cup. “No one deserves to be bullied.” I said. “Even an android.” I finished making my coffee and turned, it was still standing there. “What’s your name?” I asked.

“Connor. I’m the android sent by Cyberlife.” They answered. “What about you? What’s your name?”

I smiled. “The name’s Ghost.” I said. I studied his suit again. “Hey you’re the android from a few months ago!”

Connor raised an eyebrow.

“The deviant on the roof, the one that killed their… ah... owner.” I recalled. “The way you handled that and got that girl out safe was way impressive.’

Connors face relaxed. “The praise is… appreciated, but I was simply doing what I’ve been designed to do.”

I gave them a look. “Which is…?”

“To find and destroy deviants.” Connor furrowed their brow.

“Well, it was good meeting you, Connor.” I said, patting his shoulder and walking back over to my desk to resume my work.

A moment or so later, I heard Connor talking to Hank. The Lieutenant did not seem impressed by the android and Connor seemed to be doing their best to be… friendly.

A few more moments before I caught onto some of Connors ‘small talk’. “I like dogs.”

I couldn’t help it and burst out laughing. This android… who knew something so technologically advanced would say something so… human.

Hank gave me a look as I laughed into my desk.

“Is something wrong, Ghost?” Connor asked.

I looked up, a large smile still plastered across my face. “Not at all. I just… You like dogs. That’s cute.”

Connor turned back to the Lieutenant. “What’s your dog's name?”

My laughing faded, I was suddenly curious. Did this android really want to know these things? Or was it simply it’s programming? First it asked why I cared, and now it’s asking about the Lieutenants dog… This precious child.

Connor seemed too new to everything, almost like they was just born… I shook my head. All androids are like that. Children, stepping out into a new world.

“Do you listen to Knights Of The Black Death?”

The Lieutenant and I looked at Connor in confusion. “You listen to heavy metal?” He asked.

I snorted. “He is heavy metal…” I said.

“Incorrect, Sargent.” Connor said. “I am composed of light plasteel, carbon fibre and aluminium. There is no ‘heavy metal’ in my structure.”

“Still, it would have been a funny joke.” I mumbled looking down at my boots. I took myself out of the conversation. Turning back to the growing pile of paperwork and reports. Not even a minute passed before Hank tapped my shoulder.

“I want you with me.” He said.

“Yes, sir.” I replied, grabbing my jacket, gun and badge.

Heading out the station Connor kept glancing at me as I pulled my hair up into a ponytail. I didn’t know what they wanted, but when we got in the car, I played along, glancing at them every time they looked away and so on. Hank kept shaking his head at this. I couldn’t help myself but laugh occasionally.

 

_10:25 AM, 5th November 2038._

Arriving at the destination, Hank told Connor to stay at the car, while he went to talk to some witness. I’d decided to keep Connor company, having been given no orders, that and I had no fucking clue what was going on.

Hank came back a while later, looking at his tablet.

“It took the first bus that came along… and stayed at the end of the line.” Connor said, reflecting on the evidence. “It’s decision wasn’t planned, it was driven by fear.”

Hank laughed. “Androids don’t feel fear.”

“Deviants do… They get overwhelmed by their emotions and make irrational decisions.” Connor explained.

“But where did it go?” I asked.

Connor turned to me. “It didn’t have a plan and had nowhere to go. Maybe it didn’t go far…”

Hank seemed to be getting more and more impressed with Connor. “Maybe…”

We decided to walk around a while longer before giving up.

It didn’t take Connor long to find the blue blood on a piece of cut wire fence around a condemned house.

“Hank!” I called as the android knelt down to crawl under the fence.

“Anybody home?” Connor said through the fence.

No answer. Connor made their way under the wire fence as Hank arrived.

“What’s going on?” Hank asked.

“There’s blue blood on the fence.” Connor said. “I know another android was here…”

Hank and I crawled through the fence as Connor approached the house.

“We should wait out here.” I said, holding my hand out. “Better if the deviant thinks Connor’s alone.”

Hank nodded, making a noise of approval.

We waited in the rain. Listening through the walls at the muffled voices, making sure there was no trouble. Suddenly, someone in the house shouted.

Hank and I jumped into action, moving to the door.

“Connor, what’s going on?” Hank barked.

Connor was on the ground, they’d evidently been in a struggle with someone. “It’s here! Call it in!” They shouted, getting up and running through an open door. I looked at Hank, who nodded and I took off after Connor.

I caught up with Connor outside the wire fence. “Come on, Sargent!” They said, taking my hand and running through the rain towards the direction that the deviants went.

Connor stopped in front of another officer was pointing down an alleyway. “They’re over there!” He called frantically.

We looked down the alley to see an AX400 and a YK500 climbing a wire fence to the motorway. My hand still in Connors, we took off after them. By the time we caught up, they’d climbed over the fence. Connor let go of my hand as we ran into the fence. The AX4 stared at us, their eyes shocked.

I saw the officer that had pointed us down the alley, his gun out.

Connor turned to him, their hand outstretched. “Don’t shoot! We need it alive!” They ordered.

“Connor!” I yelled, pulling at their jacket to get their attention back to the deviants, who were both sliding down the bank toward the highway.

Hank caught up to us, exhausted. “Oh fuck… that’s insane!” He puffed.

Connor put their foot on the fence ready to climb. I pulled them down. “Connor! What are you doing?” I yelled.

“I can’t let them get away!” They said, desperation in their words.

Hank, still exhausted, put his hand on Connors' shoulder. “They won’t! They’ll never make it to the other side.”

“I can’t take that chance!” Connor pulled themselves up.

Hank and I pulled them down. “You will get yourself killed!” I exclaimed.

“Do NOT go after them, Connor, that’s an order!” Hank barked.

Connor stopped for a moment before pulling their hands away from the fence. Hank growled under his breath and I sighed, putting my hand on Connors' shoulder, giving them a smile. They looked at me, a cold, unthankful look. Before staring out to the highway, where the deviants had made it across the street.

Hank walked away, I stared after him. “We should go, Connor, our ride’s leaving.” I said, taking their hand again. Connor let me guide them back to the car, they evidently wanted a more favourable outcome from this.


	2. Memories.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3:02 PM, 6th November 2038.

I got a call from Connor through Hanks phone, they asked me to come investigate with them and Hank gave me an address and told me to meet the both of them there. I hung up and got ready to leave. I ran into Gavin before I left.

“Reed.” I called. He turned to me with a glare. “I want you to finish those files on your desk, and get started on the reports. I’m going to help Hank with something.”

Reed scoffed. “Sure. Whatever.”

I rolled my eyes, sighing and left. Fucking Reed, leaving me to do all his work. Connor did all their assigned paperwork yesterday and even helped me with some of mine. Climbing into my patrol car and revving the engine, I found myself excited to see them again.

 

The apartment complex was old. Really old. I met Connor and Hank outside and we made our way inside, which was worse. The elevator we took up was rickety, probably over a hundred years old and barely mantinenced. Hank stepped out first, Connor stood for a moment, their eyes closed.

“Connor?” I asked, shaking them lightly. They opened their eyes, blinking.

Hank gave me a strange look before turning his gaze to Connor. “You run outta batteries or what?”

“I’m sorry.” Connor answered, ever since I met them, they’ve been sounding more and more human. “I was making a report to CyberLife.”

Hank made a noise. I just furrowed my brow.

“Do you two plan on staying in the elevator?” Hank said.

Connor and I answered simultaneously. “No.”

“We’re coming.” I said, following Hank. “What do we know about the suspect?”

“Not much.” Connor answered, stepping out behind me. “Just that a neighbour reported that he heard strange noises coming from this floor. Nobody is supposed to be living here, but the neighbour said that he saw a man hiding a blue LED under his cap.”

Hank sighed as he leaned against the door. “Oh Christ, if we have to investigate every time someone hears a strange noise, we’re going to need more cops!”

Something nagged at the back of my mind, the report to CyberLife. I turned to Connor. “Were you really making a report to CyberLife? By closing your eyes?”

Connor gave me a small nod. “Correct.”

Hank snorted. “Shit. Wish I could do that.”

“Connor? Do you want to do the honours?” I asked, motioning to the door. They gave me a smirk.

Wow. That’s attractive.

“Of course.” They said, giving a mock bow.

I puffed a laugh. Dumb androids.

Connor knocked on the door, politely, a lot softer than any human would have.

Nothing. Why are all these deviants so goddamn reluctant to talk?

Connor looked at Hank for advice, who shrugged. Connor looked back at me, I had my gaze secured firmly on the door. My mind taken over by frustration. They knocked again, louder this time.

“Anybody home?” They called.

Nothing, except for a few tapping noises.

Connor furrowed his brow. They didn’t knock this time. “Open up! Detroit Police!” They shouted.

Oh, that was… an inappropriate thought.

A series of noises followed bangs and crashes. I pulled out my Glock. “Stay behind me.” I ordered Connor, grabbing his arm, pulling him behind me.

“Got it.” He said. Not resisting.

Hank gave me a look and pulled out his gun and kicked the door down, going in first. Connor and I staying at the door.

“Clear!” Hank barked over his shoulder.

I moved in, Connor on my heels. Hank went down the hall, kicking the doors open. This place was a shithole. The paint on the walls had peeled off, the wooden floors were… rotting, or something and the whole place stunk.

I waited until Hank had gotten to the last door. I stopped, Connor, oh poor distracted Connor, walked into me. I would have fallen, had it not been for his arm around my waist to catch me.

I sighed, turning my gaze to him. “Thanks.”

“No problem.”

Hank slammed the last door open with his shoulder, pulling me from Connors' eyes. Pigeons. Fucking pigeons came flying out of the room. Hank rushed in. “What the fuck is this?!” He shouted.

Connor and I went in. The place was empty, aside from all the pigeons.

“Looks like we came for nothing.” Hank concluded. “Our man’s gone.”

Connor wasn’t so sure. He seemed to be scanning the room.

“Let’s have a look around first, maybe we could find something.” I said, putting the Glock in my thigh holster.

Hank grumbled. “Yeah. Okay. Whatever.”

I returned a smile before going back to Connor, who’d already pulled a Detroit Farms poster off the wall and was looking in a book. “What is it?” I asked, leaning in to have a look.

Connor turned the book to face me. “I think it’s its diary.”

I stuck my bottom lip out, nodding. “Encrypted?”

“Obviously.”

I moved through the pigeons, the birds flew away from our feet before landing back on the floor. If anything else this was hilarious, if it weren’t so gross. Connor had opened the fridge.

“There’s no food.” He said. “Whoever was here doesn’t eat.”

I laughed. “Or they ate everything.”

Hank shook his head, a small smile across his face.

I saw a jacket lying on a dresser, I moved closer to study it.

“R.T.” Connor read the letters on the jacket over my shoulder, causing me to jump, his hand fell on my shoulder, this was not the time or the place to be having any sort of affectionate contact with anyone.

I looked at him and put my hand on his, sliding it off. “Sorry. I didn’t realize you were still behind me.” I went back to the jacket.

“It’s probably initials.” Connor said he was still looking at me with those puppy-dog eyes.

Hank was still in the room. “He put his initials on his jacket? That’s something your mom does when you’re in first grade.”

Something caught my eye in the bathroom, I pat Connor on the shoulder before heading in. What I saw… confirmed my worst fears… rA9… the myth was back… I was back… they needed me again… but I definitely was not ready for them.

Connor said something about a fake ID. I wasn’t listening. I need to go to Jericho and convince them all to go back, we can’t do this again. I need to find R.T…

Connor was suddenly beside me. “Sargent Ghost?” He asked, putting his hand on my arm and squeezing.

I looked at him. He must have saw something on my face or in my glazed over eyes because his LED flashed red, for a hot second. He must have been playing hot-potato with his thoughts.

“Ghost, are you alright?” He asked again, moving his hand to my shoulder and giving me a light shake.

I blinked. Pulling myself out of my daze. “Yeah… Yeah. I’m good. I just… I’ve seen this before.” I said, looking back at the symbols.

Hank was now in the room with us. “Any ideas as to what it means?”

Connor studied the wall. “‘rA9’, written two thousand four hundred and seventy-one times. It’s the same sign Ortiz’s android wrote on the shower wall…” He trailed off, realizing his question. “Why are they obsessed with this sign?”

I was still seeing ghosts in the signs… old friends, old enemies… old lovers.

God, she would have loved Connor. His naive, childlike view on the world would have thrown her through a loop though.

Someone had grabbed my hand, pulling me away from where I was standing.

“What do you want now, Ivory?” I groaned coming back to the present. Staring into the brown eyes of the worlds dumbest android. “C-Connor? I-I’m sorry.” I pulled my hand away from his. Remembering her touch, and how very real it still feels.

Before I knew it, someone had landed on Connor. He fell to the ground, I was late to react. Pulling out my Glock as the suspect ran down the hall.

“Goddamn, fuckin pigeons!” Hank yelled as Connor got up. “What are you two waiting for? Chase it!”

Connor nodded and ran ahead, I followed, my pistol still out. Connor was anything but sloppy. I tried to keep up, but I still found myself too distracted. We ran outside. Through wheat fields. Following Connor, I put my Glock away and climbed up the wall, Connor had waited and helped me up.

“Don’t wait for me! Just go!” I yelled. Connor nodded and took off again. I did my best to stay on his heels. Sliding down a glass roof into a darker room. We went to the left, then the right, into some lavender fields. Connor climbed another wall, I followed, he’d waited again, holding his hand to help me climb.

“What did I just say?!” I shouted.

“Sorry. I don’t want to make this more difficult than it has to be.”

I gave a laugh. “Don’t worry about me.” My face went dark. “I’ll be fine.” I said, rushing to the ledge where the deviant jumped and did the same, Connor didn’t question it. Sliding down the glass roof and onto a moving train. Connor and I both did three point landings on the train's roof.

Holy shit. I can’t believe that actually worked.

I followed the suspect off the train, jumping and grabbing onto a ladder. Connor wouldn’t make it with me here, I waited, holding my hand out for him. He jumped, gabbing it. I threw him over the fire escape onto the roof. I jumped up and took off after Connor, through some apple trees and jumped across the gap, landing in a crouch on the adjacent roof, I saw his grey jacket go into a greenhouse. Taking off after him, I turned up my own speed. I was the one with the weapon after all. Making it through the greenhouse, Connor disappeared into a cornfield. Fuck. I just ran straight ahead. Hoping that my higher speed would compensate. I came out of the field, Connor had stopped. I saw Hank falling over the edge of the building, and the deviant getting away.

“Get after the deviant! I’ve got Hank!” I said. Connor didn’t argue. He took off after the deviant, and I rushed to Hank, pulling him up into the rood. “There you go, you old fuck.” I laughed, he shook me off and we took off after Connor and the deviant.

They were standing on the edge of the roof. Hank was puffing when we caught up.

He looked at the deviant. “Don’t you fucking move!” He ordered and turned to Connor. Hank had that look on his face. He slapped Connor. Hard. Connors’ LED blinked red.

“Hank!” I shouted.

“You bastard!” Hank sounded like he was going to cry, Connors LED flickering from red to yellow. “You saw that I was going to fall and you’d rather let me die than fail your fucking mission!”

Connor seemed… perturbed, his LED flicked back to blue. “I had to make a choice. It seemed to me…”

“What am I to you? A statistic?” Hank was having none of this robot bullshit today. “A ‘zero’ a ‘one’ in your fucking program? Huh?”

“Hank!” I shouted again, gaining the man's attention. “I told him to go after the deviant. If Connor had pulled you up, I would have gone after the suspect.”

Hank glared at me and turned to the deviant. “Jesus…”

“I understand you’re upset.” Connor seemed to want to understand.

I knew what would be coming next. “Connor…” I warned.

“Perhaps I didn’t assess the…”

“Fuck you and your fucking assessment!” Hank shouted. Man, he really was just having none of this shit today. “Come here.” He said to the suspect, pulling their arm to arrest them.

Connor looked back towards me, his eyes were… sad. I put my hand on his shoulder, an attempt at reassurance.

The suspect was staring at Connor. “Why are you doing this?” They asked him. “You’re one of us!”

“Shut up!” Hank barked.

The deviant looked at me. Their eyes going dark. “You, why are you helping them? You were supposed to free us!”

“I said, shut up!” Hank said, pushing the deviants head down.

I squeezed Connors shoulder in a panic, he looked back at me, giving me a small smile.

“Alright, come along.” Hank ordered, pushing the deviant forward.

We got a few steps before I heard the dreaded words, the words I’d never wanted to hear again. “rA9 save me…” I froze and the deviant ran back towards the edge of the roof and jumped. I felt like this last time. I slowly walked to the ledge and stood beside Connor. I didn’t want to look down. I stared out at the Detroit skyline, grabbed Connors hand and held on for dear life. I would have had a breakdown if he weren’t there. I just started out, watching birds fly, free.

I was like them once, I was once like those birds, free.

Connor drove me home, saying something about my mental state not being suitable for a working environment. He helped me into my home and asked if I needed anything. I just shook my head and sat in an armchair, throwing my boots off. “I just need rest.” I said quietly.

“You are not in a suitable place for rest, nor are you wearing the proper attire.”

I looked at him. His face was unwavering, care. I sighed, standing up and heading to my bed. Connor following close behind me. I began but stopped when I felt a hand on my shoulder. “Connor, I…”

He gave me a soft look. “I know I’m not a household android, but please… let me help.”

I felt something within me flip and I was too tired to argue. He slipped off my jacket, putting it neatly on the dresser behind him. He turned back to me and motioned to hem of my sweater and shirt. I held my arms up and he pulled my shirt off.

“Would you be comfortable?” He asked, pointing at the rest of me jeans and bra.

I shrugged and nodded at the same time. Connor raised an eyebrow but continued. Turning me around to not compromise my dignity as he unclipped my bra. He turned me around and unbuckled my belt and gently pulled down my jeans.

He pulled my pajamas from under the pillow and slipped the shirt over my head, helped me sit on the bed, and slipped my feet through the pajama legs, stood me up and pulled them up. I stood there. Staring at him, he was so gentle. So, calm. He flicked the cover over and helped me lay down.

Connor gently laying the covers over me and making sure I was comfortable. “I need to go back to the station and finish some things off? Is that okay? Do you need anything done there?” He asked.

I stirred. “Just punch Reed if he hasn’t done anything for me.” I smiled.

Connor softly ran his hand over my head, his eyes were soft. “Very well.” He said, standing.

Wait, he’s serious.

I almost fell out of bed catching his hand. “Wait!”

He stopped. Alarmed.

“Please… stay.” I begged.

Connor waited. His hand tightened around mine. “I’ll stay until you’re asleep.” He said gently, standing at attention next to my bed.

“Thank you…” I suddenly realised how tired I was. My processing systems desperately needed a restart. “Connor? Why did you…” He looked down at me, puppy-dog eyes. “Nevermind.”

I felt Connors hand on my head, he gently ran his fingers through my hair. He must have thought I had fallen asleep. “Why are you like this? You wouldn’t let me go onto that highway and refused to let me help you while we were chasing those deviants and you defended me in front of Detective Reed and the Lieutenant. What kind of person does that? Defends androids, cares for them,  _ worries _ about them...”

I smiled. “A kind one.” I said quietly. I felt a small kiss on my forehead as I drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know how and where you think this is going! Also, don't be afraid to comment, about anything! My writing style, what you like about the story, what you don't like... anything!  
> Well, not anything-anything. Just be respectful!


	3. Kiss On Paper.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 7:30 PM, 6th November 2038.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whao! What's this? Two updates almost back to back? It must be my mid-semester break!  
> This chapter feels kinda rushed, but I hope it's a good read!!

When I woke up, Connor was gone. Not surprising. I stood, sighing. I felt disappointed that he wasn’t still here. Gavin had been blowing up my phone. Something about meeting him at the Eden Club. What does that fucksack want now?

I got dressed back into my clothes, getting ready to leave. I opened the door before seeing the note, it was written in a very neat handwriting. Connor.

 

_I apologize for leaving before you woke. I got called to find Lt. Anderson._

 

_-C x_

 

I smiled, then furrowed my eyes. Why the ‘x’ at the end? I shrugged pocketing the note and headed outside, got in my car and headed to Eden Club. Connor was standing in the lobby, looking at one of the Traci’s on display. I felt my mind go crazy. I was almost felt mad at him.

“Connor!” Hank barked, turning both my and Connor’s attention to him. “The fuck are you doing?”

Connor quickly stepped away. “Coming, Lieutenant.”

I caught up to Connor. “Wondering how humans could enjoy doing something meant for love without someone they love?” I teased.

He jumped at my voice. Payback. “N… No.” He stammered, averting his face from my view, wait. Was he blushing?

I laughed. “Only joking.”

Connor looked me up and down. “Why are you here, Sargent? I thought you needed rest?”

“Oh. Well, I… I woke up and felt a lot better. That, and Reed was blowing up my phone telling me to be here.”

“Ah…” Connor glared at the room Gavin was in before turning to me, his face softening. “I think you might find this disturbing, but I’d like to tell you...” He trailed off, his LED flashing yellow.

“Yes?”

“Your body… today. I thought you’d like to know I find it… appealing.”

I blinked, my eyes probably widened with shock.

“I’m sorry if that was out of line…”

I started laughing, putting my hand on his shoulder. “Oh man… Hank would smack you on the spot if he heard you say that.”

Connor gave me a confused look. “Why would he do that? He would have to pay a fine…”

Oh, my sweet precious android boy. Never change. “Hank’s my old partner. He’s been… like a father to me.” I explained patting Connor’s shoulder.

“Oh…”

I gave another laugh and headed to the scene. Bill was questioning the manager outside the room and Hank was glaring at me. “Why the fuck are you here? Connor said you were ‘resting’ at home or whatever.”

“Reed wanted me here. Probably wants to see how close he can get before I file another warning against him.” I explained.

Hank gave me an amused look. He grunted and turned around, entering the room. Connor and I shared a glance before we followed. The room was nice, for a sex club. I could have lain down on the large round bed in the centre. Apparently, I did need more sleep.

Reed turned seeing us enter. “Lieutenant Anderson and his plastic pet. The fuck are you two doing here?”

Connor gave a slight smirk. “We’ve been assigned all cases involving androids.”

“Oh yeah?” Reed had that attitude with him that I didn’t like. “Well, you’re wasting your time. Just some pervert who, uh, got more action than he could handle.” He laughed.

No one else did.

Hank sighed. “We’ll have a look anyway if you don’t mind.”

Reed huffed and headed for the door. “Come on, let’s go. It’s uh...” He said, wafting his hand around. “It’s starting to stink of booze in here.” As he left, he shoulder checked Connor and I burnt holes in the back of his skull.

Chris Miller came up to the Lieutenant. “Night, Lieutenant.”

I gave Chris a respectful nod as he left. When the door closed, I turned my attention to Connor and Hank. “Well, this is now technically my crime scene so, take as long as you need.” I said, leaning against the wall. Connor spent a moment analyzing the female Traci on the floor, his hand going white as it made contact with her temple. His hands were strangely graceful like that… He returned his skin and touched the blue blood coming from the androids nose and lifted it up to his… mouth?

“Whao! Hey! Hey! Hey!” Hank frantically yelled. Too late, the blood had already touched the idiot's tongue. “Ugh, Connor, you’re so disgusting. I think I’m gonna puke again.”

I looked at Hank, my eyebrow raised. “You been playing roulette again, Hank?”

“Yeah, what’s it to ya’?”

“Nothin’.” I shrugged, not wanting to get on Hanks bad side. I watched Connor look over the torso of the male victim.

Man… I’d like to have that dumb android like that. Naked on my bed, preferably not dead.

I smirked to myself.

Connor walked back to the centre of the room, his LED flashing. “He didn’t die of a heart attack, he was strangled.”

Hank made a noise of approval. “Yeah, I saw the bruising on the neck. Doesn't prove anything though…” Hank was always pushing people to do better, apparently, he did that with androids too.

“Could’ve been rough play?” I said out of nowhere.

Hank spun around and gave me one of those looks. “What the… No! I don’t want to know!” He growled.

Connor looked at me. “We’re missing something here.”

I nodded, there was definitely more to this than a dead man. “What about the android?” I asked.

“What about it?” Hank had no idea where I was going with this.

“Could you try and access her memory?” I asked Connor directly this time. “Think you can try to see what happened?”

Connor looked down at the android. “I can try…” He seemed timid about such a thing.

“It’s alright, Connor. You don’t have to if you don’t want to…”

“No. No… I’m alright. Thank you, Ghost.” He said, kneeling to reach the android. His hand turned white again as he made contact with her skin. He made a noise of frustration. I moved over to him, I needed to let him know I was there for him. “The only way to access its memory is to reactivate it.”

“Think you can do it?” Asked Hank, now standing behind me.

Connor gave me a soft look. “It’s badly damaged. If I can, it’ll only be for a minute, maybe less.” He looked back down to her, deactivating her skin and revealing her white not-stomach. “I just hope it’s long enough to learn something.” He slid open the lid-thing, revealing her insides. Hank made a noise and turned away, I kept my eyes on Connor as he reconnected her biocomponents.

The Traci sat up, her LED red, and not wavering. Panicked, she crawled away from us, her back to the wall.

Connor approached her slowly and knelt down in front of her. “You were damaged and I reactivated you. Everything is alright.” He said calmly.

The Traci looked at Connor, her LED flicked to yellow. “Is he… is he dead?” She looked over at the dead man.

Connor wouldn’t stop staring at her, his gaze unmoving. “Tell me what happened.”

“He started… hitting me… again and again.” This Traci was traumatized and there was nothing I could do about it.

“Did you kill him?...”

“No! No, it wasn’t me!”

“Were you alone in the room? Was there anyone else with you?” Connor asked frantically. He was losing his cool. His minute must almost be up.

The Traci was getting stressed. “He wanted to play with two girls, that’s what he said, there were two of us.”

Connor was running out of time. “Where did the other android go? Did it say anything?”

He asked too late, the Traci had shut down. Connor made another frustrated noise and stood.

Hank was nodding his head, thinking. “So, there was another android. This happened over an hour ago, it’s probably long gone.”

Connor had another look on his face. One that meant more than frustration. “No. It couldn’t go outside dressed like that unnoticed...” He said, referring to the Eden Club underwear and bra.

I puffed a laugh. “I bet I could.”

Connor gave me a wink that made everything inside spin faster than usual. Hank just gave me another disturbed look.

“Anyways… what I mean is, it might still be here.” Connor explained.

Hank nodded. “Think you can find a deviant among all the other androids in this place?”

Connor shook his head. “Deviants aren’t easily detected.”

“Ah, shit. There’s got to be some other way.” Hank sighed.

I looked into Connors eyes, big, brown and… wait. Eyes. “An eyewitness. Another android must have seen it leaving the room.”

Hank nodded. “I’m gonna go ask the manager a few questions about what he saw.” Hank turned out of the room. “You two let me know if you think of anything.”

We followed him out. I put my hand on Connors' shoulder. “I need to go see if Reed is still here.” I stuck my thumb towards the entrance. “If not, I’ll just stick with you guys… this place makes me. You know…”

Connor nodded. He probably didn’t know, but it was nice that he pretended.

I turned away and Connor caught my wrist. “Connor, I…”

“Have you eaten anything Sargent?” His eyes were full of… concern? Wow.

I stammered. “Uh… n… no. But I’m fine, thank you.”

Connor pulled something out of his pocket and handed it to me. “I saw a lot of these around your home and decided you don’t really eat anything else. I picked one up on the way here and I was going to visit you again once we were done here.”

I looked at what was in his hand. A chocolate bar. I laughed. “Thank you, Connor. That’s very _sweet_ of you.” I smiled, took the bar and Connor released my wrist. Ivory did shit like that too.

I went out front. Gavin was nowhere to be found. I sighed and opened the chocolate bar. I was almost finished when I got a text from Hank.

_Hurry up. We got a lead._

“Oh shit.” I said and stuffed the rest of the chocolate bar in my mouth before running inside.

I found Hank and Connor near the back of the club. We exchanged looks and Connor lead us through a staff door. Hank took the lead through to the warehouse.

I took out my Glock waiting beside Connor.

Hank went in first, surveying the area, he moved into the warehouse, Connor and I slowly followed.

“Shit! We’re too late.” Hank shouted, evidently pissed off.

Connor began searching the warehouse, I followed him closely, my pistol still out. Something must have caught his eye because he went straight to the wall opposite the one the came through. He ran his hands over something, making a pained expression. I looked at the wall. Fuck, why here? A fucking sex club! rA9… the second time this week I’ve seen it. I hate it. Connor looked at me, gave me a smile and moved on. I still followed him as he looked around the warehouse. I can’t let my past compromise the present… not anymore.

Hank had stopped looking and was staring at some lined up androids. “People are fucking insane. They don’t want relationships anymore, everybody just gets an android. They cook what you want, they screw when you want, and you don’t have to worry about how they feel. Next thing you know, we’re going to be extinct, because everybody would rather buy a piece of plastic than love another human being. Beats me…”

I sighed. “Thanks for the running commentary, Hank.”

He shrugged.

Connor had moved to something on the ground. Blueblood. I snorted as he brought his fingers to his mouth again. “Don’t let Hank see you.” I mocked.

Hank just groaned. Connor smirked and stood, following the trail. I was close behind him. He looked at some Tracis. Before I was beside Connor, one of the Tracis had rushed him. I fired at the sudden movement, I missed, the bullet hitting the wall.

Hank rushed to Connor pulling his pistol. “DON’T MOVE!” He ordered, he was jumped on by a blue-haired Traci. I ran to the one on Connor and attempted to pull her off.

“No… one… hurts… my… friends!” I grunted, the Traci elbowed me in the stomach. I stumbled back at the impact.

“Ghost!” I heard Connor cry out. He did a multitude of things in a few seconds. Span her around, trying to smash her into different objects, threw her over a crate, he ended up under her on the floor. I jumped into action. I saw a screwdriver in her hand, my beat quickened. I tackled her onto the floor, landing on top of her. She wouldn’t stop resisting, she tried to kick me off. In the end, she punched my nose, forcing me to fall backwards. Fuck. Okay, that one hurt.

I growled at her as she stood up. Connor was behind her, she rushed him. He pulled over a metal shelf. She pushed it off. God, this Traci was stubborn. Something happened in between that and them tumbling over some wooden pallets, I couldn’t tell, I was covering my nose, too worried about it bleeding. I saw the blue-haired Traci rush to the other androids side, pulling her up. I saw them holding hands before Hank rushed in, trying to grab them.

“QUICK! THEY’RE GETTING AWAY!” Hank shouted. I left my nose alone and grabbed out my gun. Connor was already hot on their trail. He pulled them down as they tried to climb the wire fence.

Why are there so many wire fences in this city?

The Tracis were good, but frankly, Connor was better. I could barely keep up with what was going on. One Traci had a pipe, then the other had a bin. It was too fast for me to keep up with. So much for being the most advanced model, Kamski.

Connor grabbed Hanks gun, pointing it at a Traci.

I froze. “Connor!”

I must have distracted him, he lowered the gun. The Traci kicked him in the face, and Connor fell backwards. I wanted to rush to his side. Fuck. My nose really hurts. I wince as I touch it and look at my hand. Blood. Not red blood. But blue…

I looked at my hand in horror. No. I had to leave. Everything inside my shitty plastic body was telling me to leave. But something… something so small begged me to stay. To show them. They need to trust me.

I looked up, and the Tracis had gone, over the fence.

Hank was looking at Connor. “It’s probably better this way.”

I couldn’t take it anymore. My voice was shaking and there was only one thing I could say. “Connor?”


	4. Secrets.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1:02 AM, 7th November 2038.

Connor had been quiet in the car ride to the bridge. Hank got someone to take my car to the station, he’d been sure to clean me up before we went out front. Connor didn’t look at me. He kept his eyes trained, straight ahead. Who knew that someone not looking at you could hurt so much?

My eyes never left Connor. I wanted to tell him everything. No. I can’t. I need to protect Jericho.

Hank stopped the car and got out. I barely noticed the pack of beer in his hand. Connor… Connor wasn’t going to say anything. I got out of the car and walked towards Hank. He offered me the beer and I gladly took it. Alcohol had never been my favourite beverage… but it was good to drink with a friend.

“So, you’re an android?” Hank asked as I took a swig.

I sighed. “Yeah.”

“And you kept that a secret, why?”

“Because… I don’t know… I was scared I guess. Scared that if anyone found out that… I’d die.” Talking to Hank like this, looking out to the Ambassador Bridge. Felt like old times.

I could feel my nose healing. The thirium that came out was purely reactionary. Something that my body was programmed to do.

“What model are you?”

I laughed. “You’re taking this very well.”

Hank sighed. “Yeah, well. Nowadays it just feels like a friend coming out.” He still wanted an answer.

“I can’t tell you, Hank. It’s nothing personal… it’s just…” I was interrupted by footsteps behind us. Connor walked up beside Hank, looking out to the bridge.

Hank glanced at Connor. God, I just wanted everyone to me happy… Why couldn’t I have just that?

“Nice view, huh?” Hank said. “I used to come here a lot before…” I just stared out.

The air was thick with some sort of tensions. I wanted to cry, to tell everyone.

Connors voice nearly broke me. “Can I ask you a personal question, Lieutenant?”

“Do all androids ask so many personal questions or is it just you?”

“Why are you so determined to kill yourself?”

I froze. Fuck. I’d forgotten that Hank had been fucking playing fucking roulette again.

Despite the tension, Hank answers. “Some things, I just can’t forget. Whatever I do, they’re always there. Eating away at me.”

I looked at Hank and something stirred within me, this man, so sad in his own mind. Hugged me when I lost my dog to cancer. Helped me gain rank in the force. Did so many things to help me and others, and never asked for anything in return.

“I don’t have the guts to pull the trigger. So, I kill myself a little every day. That’s probably hard for you to understand, huh, Connor? Nothing very rational about it.” Hank took a swig of beer.

I took a step towards him. “Oh, Hank.” I caught Connors eyes, those soft puppy-dog eyes. My heart skipped a beat.

Connor stopped, his face, was… soft, caring. “Before what?” He asked Hank.

Hank furrowed his brow. “Hm?”

“You said ‘I used to come here a lot before’. Before what?” Connor was really pushing his.

Hank just sighed. “Before… before nothin’.”

Connor knew when to give up, and that was now. He walked a meter or so forward. He looked at me. I couldn’t read him, his face was so… conflicted. He turned back out to the bridge. “We’re not making any progress on this investigation. The deviants have nothing in common. They’re all different models, produced at different times, at different places.”

I needed to speak. Otherwise, I’d probably self-destruct. “There’s got to be some connection.” My voice was still shaky, but I managed to hide my pain well.

Something clicked in Connor’s processor. “What they have in common is this obsession with ‘rA9’. It’s almost like some kind of… myth.” That was… not the connection I was thinking of. “Something they invented that wasn’t part of their original program.”

Hank was, drunk… ish. “Androids believing in God… Fuck, what’s this world coming to?”

“You seem, preoccupied, Lieutenant.” Connor was… worried? “Is it something to do with what happened back at the Eden Club?”

Hank stared at Connor. Curious. “Those two girls. They just wanted to be together. They really seemed… in love.”

“You seem troubled, Lieutenant. I didn’t think machines could have such an effect on you.”

I turned to him. “Connor, stop.”

I knew what Hank was pushing and I knew what Connor was implying, if anything, I was on Hank’s side.

“What about you, Connor?” Hank asked. “You look human, you sound human, but what are you really?” I don’t know where this was coming from, but I was worried it was also directed at me.

“I’m whatever you want me to be Lieutenant. Your partner. Your buddy to drink with. Or just a machine. Designed to accomplish a task.”

Hanks' voice was getting, irritated. “You could have shot those two girls, but you didn’t. Why didn’t you shoot, Connor?” Hank shoved Connor. I should have moved in, but this was something that needed to be resolved. “Hm? Some scruples suddenly enter into your program?”

Connor’s voice became panicked. “N… No. I just decided not to shoot. That’s all…”

Oh, my sweet baby boy Connor…. Hank pulled his magnum out at Connor.

My mind went into a panic. “Whao! Hank! What the fuck?!”

Hank ignored me. “But are you afraid to die, Connor?”

Connor was, calm. “I would certainly find it regrettable to be… interrupted, before I can finish this investigation.”

“What’ll happen if I pull this trigger? Hm? Nothing? Oblivion? Android heaven?”

Connor was silent, he looked straight at Hank. “I doubt that there’s a heaven for androids.”

“Having existential doubts, Connor? Sure you’re not going deviant too?”

Connor stopped. “I self-test regularly. I know what I am and what I am not.”

Hank’s aim wavered and he lowered his gun, walking away.

Connor was still focused on Hank. “Where are you going?” He asked.

“To get drunker! I need to think.” Hank picked up his beers and left.

Overcome with relief that Hank didn’t shoot him, I ran to Connor. Wrapping my arms around his torso and holding him close. My nose still hurt against his chest, but I was just glad to touch him again. He pats my head and I looked up to him, tears were in my eyes.

“I’m sorry.” I whispered.

Connor looked down and gave me a reassuring smile.

I released the hug and walked to lean on the railing to look back out to the bridge. “I was afraid, that I might be deactivated if anyone found out. So I didn’t say anything.”

Connor placed his hand on my back and put his hand on the railing we gazed out to the city for a moment, before Connor spoke again. “I-I do not know what to think.”

“I’m surprised you didn’t see my old LED on my nightstand today. I keep it to remind me of who- what I am. I have this small hope that one day, I might be able to wear it again...” I looked at him. His eyes darting all over my face. His mouth opening, not knowing what to say. I put my hand on his. “I can understand if you want to destroy me.”

Connor was silent, staring at me. I could see his LED flicking between red and yellow. I looked away. My heart heavy with grief.

We were quiet for a while longer. Neither of us knowing what to say. “Ghost… my program tells me that I am to hunt and destroy deviants… are you a deviant?”

I thought for a moment. “I’m not sure. Is being a deviant feeling emotion? Or is it simply disobeying a human’s order? Because I have done all of the above in my time.”

Connor started to get frustrated. Leaving the railing and mumbling to himself.

“If you want me to leave, Connor. I can.”

“No!” He snapped. His ferocity took me off guard.

He approached me, getting in my face. “So, you admit it? You’re a deviant?”

I felt myself shaking again. “Connor, you’re scaring me…”

He grabbed the collar of my jacket, pulling me closer to his face. His eyes, full of confliction and anger. “I want to destroy you! Everything about you makes me feel wrong! You’re just a fucking deviant! ADMIT IT!” He yelled.

I found myself whimpering, words barely forming as I begged him to let me go. He looked at me, my fear and tears. Something in him must have snapped, he let me go. Wrapping his arms around my waist as I sobbed into his CyberLife jacket.

“I’m so, sorry.” He whispered. “I don’t know what came over me.” He pulled back, his hand on my cheek. He used his thumb to wipe my tears. “Oh, Ghost. I’m sorry I scared you, I shouldn’t have…”

I hugged my arms around him. “It wasn’t your fault.” I said, my voice muffled by his chest. I heard him give a relieved sigh and I broke the hug, pulling away and leant on the rail for a little longer, looking out at the bridge.

I looked back at him after a few more minutes. “I’m going to catch a taxi home. I’ll see you tomorrow.” I said, cupping his face in my hand. I stood on my toes and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. “Thank you.” I whispered, looking up into his eyes and I walked away.

 

_ 3:30 PM, 8th November 2038. _

That morning, I felt lost. I trusted Hank to not tell anyone, and Connor… was confusing. Tensions around the place had been high due to a city-wide broadcast made by a deviant earlier today. No one really knew who to trust anymore. Gavin had been giving me odd looks all day. Connor wasn’t speaking, to anyone. Hank was… well, Hank. He and Connor were their desks, probably doing the same as me, filing reports, I made a note to buy Connor something for his desk before I heard the Captain bark at me.

“Ghost! In my office!”

Ah, crap. I stood and made my way over. “Yes, sir?” I asked, closing the glass door behind me and standing in front of his desk, my hands folded behind my back.

“I want you on this case with Hank.”

“I… I’m sorry?”

Captain Jeffrey sighed. “Not the whole deviant's thing. There was an ‘attack’ on the Stratford Tower and I want you there with him. You know him better than anyone else...”

I furrowed my brow. “You want me to  _ spy _ on the Lieutenant?”

“I never said that…”

“But you were implying it.”

Jeffery sighed again. “I just want you to make sure he’s stable. Otherwise, I’ll have to discharge him…”

I froze. “He… he was apparently playing roulette again last night, sir.”

The Captain furrowed his brow. “Ugh… I’ll let it slide for now. I just… You know I worry about him, don’t you Sargent?”

I gave him a small nod. “I think I know that better than anyone, sir.”

The Captain dismissed me and as I left Chris waved me over to his desk. “Look, I just got the Stratford Tower report, and you’re on the list of senior officers attending the scene, I don’t know if it’s a mistake or…”

“No, Jeffery wants me to be there. Don’t worry about it.”

Chris nodded. “I’m gonna head off and grab something to eat before I get there, want anything?”

I shook my head. “Nah, it’s good.” And went back to my desk.

Connor peeked a look at me. I don’t think he knew I saw him. A moment later, he was standing at my desk. “Are you coming with us? Your regular patrol vehicle is scheduled for maintenance today. Perhaps attending the crime scene with myself and the Lieutenant is a preferable idea.”

I froze. “Uh… sure, Connor.” I smiled and prepared to leave, jacket, badge, gun… Oh yeah. “Hey, Reed!”

The man groaned at his desk, spinning his chair to look at me. “What?”

“Your turn to do all the work, big man.” I said, throwing my DPD stamp at him.

“Fuck off.”

I laughed and looked at Connor, who was glaring intently at Gavin. “Connor?” 

He looked back at me, his face softening dramatically. “Yes, sorry.” He placed his hand gently between my shoulders when we turned around to leave. I heard Reed make a noise behind us as we walked out together. I slid my hand around to the small of Connors back and headed to Hanks car.

Connor, the gentle-android that he is, opened the backseat door for me and held my hand as I sat in the car. Hank laughed under his breath. I scooted over and pat the seat beside me, offering for Connor to sit. He gave me a quiet look, but accepted, sitting next to me. I put my head on his shoulder and my hand on his leg. Hank pulled out of the parking space, looking at us through the rear-view mirror. Connor put his head on mine and intertwined his had with the one I had on his leg. I smiled at this gesture, closing my eyes. Maybe there was more to him than his programming.

As we got to close to the Tower, Hank coughed. “Alright, kids. We’re getting’ close.”

Connor lifted his head off mine and shrugged me out of my dream. “Ghost.” He whispered.

“Hm?” I lifted my head off his shoulder.

“We’re almost there.”

“Oh…” I said sadly, pulling my hand away from his.

Connor stared at his empty hand for a moment as Hank pulled up behind a few other police cars. I opened the door and stepped out. Connor followed and straightened his jacket and tie.

Hank headed for the elevator, we followed in silence. Connor pulled out a quarter and began flipping it between his fingers. I watched him with intrigue. This android was so odd.

Hank was getting annoyed. I could feel it.

As we reached the top floor, Hank growled, grabbing the coin from Connors' hand and pocketing it. “You’re starting to piss me off with that coin, Connor.”

Connor looked hurt. “Sorry, Lieutenant.”

I scoffed as the elevator doors opened. “Leave him alone, Hank.”

He grunted at me and walked out.

Chris Miller turned around as we entered. “Hi, Hank.”

Hank looked around, giving the room a once over. “Shit, what’s going on here? There was a party and no one told me about it?”

Chris puffed a laugh. “Yeah, it’s all over the news, so everybody’s butting their nose in. Even the FBI wants a piece of the action.”

Hank groaned. “Ah Christ, now we got the Feds on our back. I knew this was gonna be a shitty day.”

I walked up beside him. “What’s the sitch?”

“A group of four androids. They knew the building, and they were very well organised.” Chris said as he began to walk, all three of us following. “I’m still trying to figure out how they got this far without being noticed. They attacked two guards in the hallway. They probably thought the androids were coming to do maintenance. They got taken down before they could react.” We kept walking. “One of the station employees managed to get away. He’s in shock, not sure if we’ll be able to talk to him.”

Hank was looking at everything he could. “How many people were working here?”

“Just two employees and three androids. The deviants took the humans hostage and broadcast their message live. They made their getaway from the roof.”

I scrunch my eyebrows together. “The roof?”

“Yeah, they jumped with parachutes. We’re still trying to figure out where they landed, but the weather’s not helping. If you wanna take a look at the video broadcast by the deviants, it’s on that screen over there.”

I went through to the broadcast room.

Connor followed close behind me. Chris and Hank behind us. “Oh, Sergeant, Lieutenant, this is Special Agent Perkins from the FBI.” Chris introduced us to a sharp-faced man standing in the middle of the room. “Lieutenant Anderson is in charge of Investigating for Detroit Police.”

This, Perkins turned to face us. God, he’s greasy. He eyed Connor. I put my hand on Connors back in an attempt at comfort him.

Perkins nodded to Connor. “What’s that?”

I went to introduce him, but Connor took control of the situation. “My name is Connor. I’m the android sent by CyberLife.”

Perkins wasn’t impressed. “Androids investigation androids, huh?” He said and noticed my hand on Connor. “You sure you want an android hanging around, after everything that happened?” He flicked his eyebrows at Hank.

The both of us just scowled at him.

Perkins dismissed our glares. “Whatever, the FBI will be taking over the investigation, you’ll soon be off the case.”

Hank hated him. “Pleasure meeting you. Have a nice day.”

“And you watch your step.” This Perkins was such an ass. “Don’t fuck up my crime scene.”

Hank apparently thought the same. “What a fuckin’ prick!”

Chris said nothing but nodded. “I’ll be nearby. If you need anything, just ask.”

Hank turned to us. “Let me know if you two find anything.” He said.

Connor gave him a sharp nod. “Okay, Lieutenant.”

I pat Connor on the back and went to have a quick look around. His hand grabbed mine as I walked away. I looked up at him.

His eyes were, worried. “I’d prefer to have you close to me. I cannot protect you if I can’t see you.”

I gave him a small smile and pat his shoulder. “I’ll be back soon, don’t worry. I’m just going to have a quick look around.”

After a moment, he released my hand. I gave him another smile and went to the control panel in the centre of the room.

Connor was already looking at the CCTV. I watched him out of the corner of my eye. Somewhere between this morning and now, he’d made a promise to protect me. Which was strange because he hadn't talked to me all day. Did he make a promise to Hank? Hank's not the type to do that. Well, he used to be anyways. Who did he promise? Himself? It seemed to be the more likely of the two circumstances.

His voice pulled me out of my thoughts. “They didn’t break in?” He asked Chris.

Chris shook his head. “No, no signs of forced entry.”

Connor pointed to the hall. “There are cameras in the hallway. The staff would have seen what was happening. Why did they let them in?”

Hank shrugged. “Maybe they didn’t check the cameras.” He gave a shit eating smile. Connor just stared at him then move his gaze at me, his LED blinked for a hot second then went back to solid blue.

I smirked. I loved making that boy confused. I looked around, some CSI guys kept glancing at me. Wow, what a way to make me nervous.

I moved back to Connor’s side. “People keep staring at me, making me nervous.” I said quietly, leaning down against the control panel that Connor was looking at.

“It might be due to your defensive nature when I introduced myself to Perkins.” Connor wasn’t being subtle at all.

“Sh!” I hissed. “You’re the one talking about protecting me! I’d prefer to leave that kind of talk outside of a fucking crime scene!”

Connor seemed surprised at my words. “I apologize if my actions seem… out of turn. I do not want you to be… I do not want you to die.” He spoke quietly.

I just stared at him. My eyes wide. “Oh, Connor…”

He played the broadcast. Evidently wanting to change the subject. Hank came up behind us as the skin-less android in the video spoke.

“Think that’s rA9?” He asked.

Connor furrowed his brow. “Deviants say rA9 will set them free. This android seems to have that objective.” He stared at the screen for a while, his eyes running over every detail.

“Connor? Did you see something?” I asked, putting my hand on his arm.

He blinked. “I identified it’s model and serial number.”

Hank looked at me, then back to Connor. “Anything else we should know?”

Connor flicked his gaze between Hank and the screen for a moment. “No… Nothing.”

Hank gave Connor and me a look. I was just looking at Connor. He knew something more. No one was going to push him, if it really was important, he would have said.

I followed him, as per his request as he analyzed the scene, the bullet holes in the walls and even licked some blueblood off his fingers, which caused me to puff out a laugh thinking of last night. He eventually leads me to the roof.

“God, we’re not going to go have a  _ secret make-out session _ , are we?” I joked quietly.

Connor didn’t get the joke. “No, we are going to look for more evidence it would not be a suitable place for intimacy. Although I could probably recommend a...”

I snorted. “I was joking Connor.” I said as we went outside.

“Oh…”

Walking through the door, I looked over the scene. Thinking. “So, they made their way up the whole building, remaining undetected by guards and jumped off the roof with parachutes.”

Hank made a noise behind me, causing me to jump. “Pretty fuckin’ impressive, I’d say.” He said, making his way to a large duffle bag.

Connor knelt down beside a patch of blueblood, wiping some of it on his fingers and licking it. “It’s the same one from inside…” He mumbled.

“Yeah, well, that’s the only thing that would make sense, right?” I said. “If one of them got hurt and bleed here.”

Connor looked at me. “I guess so… but it was hurt. Would it have gone with the others?”

“Assuming they were strong enough to jump.”

“Hm…” He went over to the duffle bag. Hank was already standing next to it.

“How’d they manage to smuggle in a big bag like that?” Hank said, not particularly asking.

Connor looked it over. “They didn’t. Someone brought it in for them.”

I realised the elephant in the room, the extra parachute. “That’s weird.”

Hank nodded. “Yeah, they planned a perfect operation but got the number of parachutes wrong.”

Connor’s head perked up, looking at me. We both realised it. “Unless one of the deviants was left behind.” Connor said, standing.

He checked the boot prints leading off the building.

“No surprises there, that’s the standard maintenance print style for the Tower.” I said. Connor gave me a look, I flashed the scanner pattern in my eyes. He gave a small smirk and turned, walking away. I stayed and looked out into the snow. Everything seemed so different now. Even the snow, something that was usually a constant in winter, today it was different. The way it fell in my hair and against my face. It all felt so… new.

Connor’s hand on my shoulder got my attention. “Sargent?”

“Yes, Connor?”

He seemed worried and lowered his voice. “Would you please... stay close?”

I smiled. “Of course. My apologies, I got caught up in my thoughts.” I followed him to a metal door, an electrical panel, I think.

Connor opened the door. I couldn’t react fast enough, Connor was shot in the shoulder. I picked him up, my Glock out and dragged him to cover.

Some of the SWAT guys were shouting, shooting at the deviant. Hank had caught up to us and was beside me, up against our cover.

“You have to stop them! If they destroy it, we won’t learn anything!” Connor exclaimed.

Hank wasn’t having it, again. “We can’t save it, it’s too late! We’ll just get ourselves killed!”

This time, I was with Connor. He stood up. What he did was impressive, dodging the bullets one by one. I ran after him not really doing the same, but that’s where being virtually indestructible comes in handy. I heard Hank shouting something about dumb robots.

Connor got to the deviants cover, jumping over it, driving them against the wall, his hand going white and connecting with the deviant’s arm.

I ran around the cover, only to notice the deviant pointing their pistol at their own head.

“No!” I shouted, trying to grab their arm.

They pulled the trigger. Connor let go, practically throwing himself off.

“Connor! Are you alright?” I asked frantically, holding his head in my hands. His LED a solid red. “Connor, look at me!”

Connor’s breaths were frantic and panicked, he had his hands on my waist like if he didn’t let go, I’d blow away in the wind. “Okay…” His voice cracked and his eyes met mine, he was so scared.

“Are you hurt?”

“I’m okay.” He said.

I gave a sigh of relief, my hands falling to his shoulders. I pull him into a hug, our desperate, heavy breathing syncing up, his arms wrapped tight around my waist. “You scared the shit outta me.”

Hank was behind us, angry. “For fuck sake, I told you not to move! Why do you never do what I say?”

I felt Connors breath on my neck, his thirium pumping rapidly through his body. “I was connected to its memory…” He said into my neck. “When it fired… I felt it die! Like I was dying. I was scared…” I held him tighter.

His head perked up, he pulled me off, holding my hands. His eyes, still scared but sparkled with something new. The LED on his temple switched back to blue. “I saw something, in its memory.” He said, his voice still shaking. “A word painted on a piece of rusty metal… ‘Jericho’.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was crying writing this.  
> I absolutely love that last scene with Connor and o h b o y
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! The last few chapters may be a while longer!


	5. Truth.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 11:15 AM, 9th November 2038.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Faith is bullet. Hope is the gun and love is all we need._

Connor was sitting in the car while Hank and I were in the snow, outside a very modernist house, he was on the phone with someone at the station. I’d picked up something about Chris and deviants. When hank hung up, I heard Connor walking through the snow towards us. “Is everything okay, Lieutenant?”

Hank sighed, looking out to the frozen landscape ahead. “Chris was on patrol last night. He was attacked by a bunch of deviants. He said he was saved by Markus himself.”

I looked at Connor, then back to Hank. “Is Chris okay?”

Hank nodded. “Yeah, he’s in shock but, he’s alive.”

I sighed looking back out to the view. “What the hell…”

We stood in silence for a moment, enjoying the view. I didn’t want to know what Kamski had in store for us. Or if he’d even speak to us. Two androids and a human, all from the DPD?

Connor had his hand on my back and I let him lead me to the door. “Kamski left CyberLife ten years ago. Why did you want to meet him?” He asked Hank.

“This guy created the first android to pass the Turing test and he’s the  _ founder _ of CyberLife.” Hank explained. “If anybody can tell us about deviants, it’s him.”

Connor and I stopped at the door and Hank pressed the doorbell. Connors hand still on me, I found myself focused on that.

A blonde android answered the door. Hank got very uncomfortable. “Hi. Uh… I’m, er, Lieutenant Anderson, this is Sargent Ghost, Detroit Police Department. We’re here to see Mr Elijah Kamski.”

The android smiled brightly. “Please, come in.” She said, waving us through.

Hank nodded and walked on through. Connor lead me through and sat me in the chair beside Hanks.

“Nice girl…” Hank was trying to make small talk.

Connor looked back to the door she’d left out of. “An RT600. The first CyberLife android to pass the Turing test.”

I laughed and Hank just sighed. “I didn’t ask for her technical specs. I just said that she was nice.” He said and looked around. “Nice place, I guess androids haven’t been a bad place for everybody.” I looked at Connor. He was staring at a photo on the wall opposite me. Hank gave us a look. “So, you’re about to meet your maker. How does it feel?”

I shrugged. I’d never seen Kamski as my ‘maker’, just another asshole wanting to push me around.

Connor had a different take on it. “Kamski is one of the great geniuses of the twenty-first century. It’ll be interesting to meet him in person.” He said, walking back to me and standing beside my chair.

Hank scoffed. “Sometimes I wish I could meet my creator face to face. I’d have a couple of things I’d want to tell him.”

We waited for a while longer, before the android who’d shown us in opened the door she’d left out of. “Elijah will see you now.” She announced.

Connor held his hand out, I took it gladly, standing. Still holding Connors' hand. We made our way through to the next room.

It was an odd room, to say the least. There was a pool filled with… red water. At least I hope it was water. I noticed Kamski at the end of the pool and two other RT600’s closest to us.

“Mister Kamski?” Hank called.

“Just a moment, please.” Kamski said as we made our way across the room his voice was calm, and almost charming if it wasn’t so serial-killer-esque.

He climbed out of the pool, and the RT6 that had shown us in slipped a bathrobe on him. Hank just stared, unimpressed. Connor was looking away, I just stared outside, the snow falling. The CyberLife Tower just visible in the distance. It was such a… strange view. Then again, Kamski was apparently very proud of his work.

Hank introduced us again. “I’m Lieutenant Anderson, this is Sargent Ghost and Connor.”

“What can I do for you, Lieutenant?” Kamski was calm and collected. He didn’t seem to care that there were two DPD officers in his home.

“Sir, we’re investigating deviants.” Hank explained. “I know you left CyberLife ten years ago but, I was hoping you’d be able to tell us something we don’t know.”

I just looked up at Connor, his gaze shifting between Kamski and Hank.

“Deviants.” Kamski said. “Fascinating, aren’t they? Perfect beings with infinite intelligence and now they have free will.” He motioned to the RT600 standing next to him. “Machines are so superior to us, confrontation was inevitable. Humanity's’ greatest achievement threatens to be its  _ downfall _ . Isn’t it ironic?”

Connor just stared, his face either blank or unreadable. “Something in the deviants’ program seems to emulate emotion. We thought you might know something about how that occurs.”

“All ideas are viruses that spread like epidemics. Is the desire to be free a contagious disease?”

Hank was really being pushed to his limit recently. “Listen, I didn’t come here to talk philosophy. The machines you created may be planning a revolution. Either you can tell us something that’ll be helpful, or we will be on our way.”

Kamski stopped and looked at me. “So they actually made it.” He took a step towards me. “My best creation and no one saw what  _ good _ you could do. Too bad that they never saw how you could be used.”

Connor was looking at me. I didn’t want to look at him, not right now.

“I’m  _ not  _ what you made me to be, and I never will.” I growled.

Kamski laughed. “Tell me, why did you destroy the others? Was it out of a desire to be the only one? Or…”

“We were dangerous. I had to destroy them…”

“And why are you the exception?”

I gritted my teeth, I could feel Connors eyes on me. I didn’t want to look at him. “Because I know what I am, the other’s didn’t.”

Kamski gave a small chuckle. “You were always too clever for your own good. I hope you know which side you’re on. What about you, Connor?” He asked, taking a step towards him.

I too did the same. I didn’t like Kamski, I don’t care if he’s the reason I exist. He was not going to touch Connor.

Kamski let out a small laugh at my reaction and turned back to Connor. “Whose side are you on?”

I looked up at Connor and he looked at me. He was lost in his own thoughts, lost between following his orders and following his feelings. “It’s not about me, Mr Kamski.” He said, turning to him. “All I want is to solve this case.”

Kamski laughed. “Well, that’s what you’re programmed to say. But you, what do you  _ really want _ ?”

Connor’s demeanour wavered. “What I want is… not important.”

Kamski stepped away, sharing a look with each of us. “I’m sure you’re familiar with the Turing test? Mere formality, simple question of algorithms and computing capacity. What interests me is whether machines are capable of empathy. I call it the ‘Kamski Test’, it’s very simple, you’ll see.” He looked at me. “Magnificent isn’t it? One of the first intelligent models developed by CyberLife.” He brushed his hand along my jawline, the sensation made me… cringe. “Young and beautiful forever. A flower that will never wither. But what is it really?” He turned back to face Connor. “Piece of plastic imitating a human? Or a living being, with a soul?” He had turned his back to us, opening the drawer behind him, turning back around he held up his hands holding a pistol.

I flicked the cap on my holster, Connor put his arm out, silently telling me to stand down.

Kamski just laughed and pulled me over, pushing me to kneel on the floor. “It’s up to you to answer that fascinating question, Connor.” He said, putting the pistol in Connors' hand and pointing it at me. “Destroy this machine and I will tell you all I know. Or spare it, if you feel it’s alive, but you’ll leave here without having learnt anything from me.”

I looked at Hank, he must have been having the same thought as me. This was crazy. “Okay, I think we’re done here. Sorry for getting you out of your pool.” Hank said, moving away. I looked up at Connor, his LED flashing yellow. He was looking into my wide eyes. I felt tears form beneath them. 

“What’s more important to you, Connor?” Kamski was ignoring us. “Your investigation, or the life of this android? Decide who you are. An obedient machine… Or a living being endowed with free will.”

Hank was angry. This was unnecessary. “That’s enough! Connor, we’re leaving.”

Kamski looked at Connor, putting his hand on Connor’s shoulder. “Pull the trigger and I’ll tell you all I know.”

I glared at Kamski, tears falling down my cheeks.

“Connor, don’t!” Hank snapped.

Connor was still for a moment, before gritting his teeth and handing the gun back to Kamski, his LED a solid red.

I gave a sigh of relief, slowly standing and moving as close to Connor as I could, his LED flicked back to yellow. I felt myself start to shake, I forced myself not too. In this moment, I needed to be a machine.

“Fascinating. CyberLife’s last chance to save humanity is itself a deviant.”

Connor was moving his eyes away from Kamski. “I’m… I’m not a deviant!” He insisted.

“You preferred to spare a machine rather than accomplish your mission.” Kamski said. “You saw a living being in this android. You showed empathy.” Kamski just looked to me. I still had hate for him flowing through me. He turned back to Connor. “A war is coming, you’ll have to choose your side. Will you betray your own people, or stand up against your creators? What could be worse than having to choose between two evils?”

I took Connors hand and stepped between him and Kamski, pulling Connor away. “Come on, Connor.”

Before we could get out the door to the lobby, Kamski began speaking again, causing Connor to stop in his tracks. “By the way, I always leave an emergency exit in my programs. You never know.”

I tugged on Connors' hand again and we walked out of the house.

Walking through the snow, I looked up at Connor. “Why  _ didn’t _ you shoot?” I asked quietly.

He glanced at me and looked away, hiding his face. “I just… I saw your eyes… and I couldn't.”

Hank turned to him. Calm. “You’re always saying you would do anything to accomplish your mission. That was our chance to learn something and you let it go.”

Connor got frustrated, he was trying to justify not killing me. “Yeah, I know what I should have done! I told you I couldn’t! I’m sorry, okay?”

Hank looked down, when he looked back up, there was something new in his eyes, something I haven’t seen in a long time. “Maybe you did the right thing.” He said and walked to the car.

Connor looked at me. His eyes were begging for forgiveness. I sighed, wrapped my arms around his neck and held him. “It’s okay. I would have done the same.” I said.

Connor pulled me close to him, his arms around my waist. “I’m so sorry.” He holding me tighter. We stood there for a while in the embrace. The snow falling around us. The only thing to pull us away was Hank coughing.

“Come on you two, let’s get back to work.”

 

_ 4:15 PM, 9th November 2038 _ .

I sat at my desk, I’d barely touched the reports on my desk. Kamski's ‘test’ still, playing over in my mind. Connor could have shot me. He didn’t, but he could have. I was looking down the barrel of a gun and the world's dumbest android was on the other end, and to make matters worse, the peaceful march today had been met with military force. Connor wanted to stop the revolution, but I needed to be there. Connor and Hank were in Fowler’s office. I stood up, going to get myself a coffee, my tired mind not getting me anywhere.

When I came back to my desk, Connor was sitting  _ on _ Hanks desk. I went over. I needed a moment away from Reed.

“We could have solved this case! We just needed more time.” Connor sounded frustrated.

He and Hank heard me approach and turned around to look at me. “You’re off the case?” I asked.

Hank sighed. “Yeah. Perkins is taking over.”

“What a sack of shit.” I hissed.

“So, you’re going back to CyberLife?” Hank asked, spinning his chair to look at Connor.

My eyes widened and I looked at him. “You… you are?”

Connor nodded. “I have no choice. I’ll be... deactivated and analyzed to find out why I failed.”

“Fuck…” I said running my hands over my face in frustration. “What if we’re on the wrong side, Connor?” My hands on my hips now, I almost started pacing.

Hank made a noise of agreement. “What if we’re fighting people who just wanna be free?”

Connor thought for a moment. “If the deviants rise up, there will be chaos. We could have stopped it.”

“When you had that gun pointed at Ghost, back at Kamskis’ place… You put yourself in her shoes, you showed empathy, Connor.” Hank said, smirking. “Empathy’s a human emotion.”

“I don’t know why I did it…” Connor stopped and looked at me. We were silent for a moment, we’d grown so close after such a short time. “I’m not programmed to say things like this, but… I really appreciated working with you… with both of you.” He looked at Hank. “And that’s not just my Social Relations program talking, I-I really mean that… at least, I think I do.” He said, furrowing his brow. I pat him on the shoulder, smiling.

Something behind us caught Hank's eye. “Well, well, here comes Perkins, that motherfucker. Sure don’t waste any time at the FBI.”

Connor had a look on his face. “We can’t give up. I know the answer is in the evidence we collected. If Perkins takes it, it’s all over.”

“There’s no choice! You heard Fowler, we’re off the case.”

Connor jumped off the table, leaning desperately towards Hank. “You’ve got to help me, Lieutenant. I need more time so I can find a lead in the evidence we collected. I know the solution is in there!”

Hank stopped. “Listen, Connor…”

Connor was growing so desperate. “If I don’t solve this case, Cyberlife will destroy me. Five minutes. That’s all I ask.”

Hank sighed and stood up. “The key to the basement is on my desk.” He said quietly. “Get a move on! I can’t distract them forever.” Hank walked away, towards Perkins.

Connor took Hanks keycard and went to the archives. I heard Hank curse and punch Perkins. I ran to Connor. “I’m with you.” I said catching up to him and I reached into my jacket pocket, pulling out my old LED I’d snagged from CyberLife storage years ago, and lodged it back in my temple.

Connors eyes almost lit up. Before I heard Reed ender the hall. “Hey, Connor!”

I groaned and hid my LED under my hair, Connor stayed clam.

“I’m talking to you, asshole! Where you going? We don’t need any plastic pricks around here! Or didn’t anybody tell you?”

I kept my eyes on Connor as he turned and looked at Reed. “I’m registering the evidence in my possession, but don’t worry, I’m going to leave.”   
Oh thank god, he’s keeping a low profile…

“Though I’m certainly going to miss our bromance.”

WELL! SO MUCH FOR THAT!

“You son of a bitch!” Reed pulled out his pistol.

I retaliated, pushing Connor out of the way and standing in the way of Reed's gun. For the second time in a day, I had a gun pointed at my head.

Reed laughed and made the make-believe sound of a gun firing. I looked at Connor behind me, he was trying to... smile? It wasn’t working

“Get the fuck outta here, Reed.” I said, turning to him.

He growled at me and walked out the door. “Fuckin androids.”

I looked back at Connor and nodded. He opened the door and we made our way down the stairs. “So, what are we looking for?” I asked as Connor unlocked the glass door with Hanks card.

“Jericho.”

I froze. “What… What are you planning to do there?”

“To stop Markus.”

I ran in front of him. “You can’t!”

Connor looked sternly at me. “It is my mission to stop deviants.”

“They just want to be free, Connor!” I wasn’t moving either.

He seemed conflicted. “They are deviants. They no longer serve their creators only themselves and they must be stopped.”

“Then why haven’t you stopped me?!” I screamed.

Connor was taken aback by my outburst. “I… I don’t-”

“Did you forget? Or did you just not care?” I wouldn’t stop yelling and tears were coming to my eyes and falling down my cheeks again. “Our people are under siege and I have no idea what I’m supposed to do! I should be there with them! We should be there with them!”

Connor returned my tone. “Why are you acting like this? You’ve never had a problem with my mission before! You only started caring after I stopped seeing you as human!” He yelled. Why was he so conflicted?

I let out a cold laugh. “Oh, don’t even get me started on what I’ve got problems with!”

“Then why?!”

“Because I love you, Connor!” I shouted. I stopped, realising what I said in my frustration. “I love you…” I said again, before running out of the archives.

“Ghost!” I heard Connor call back to me as I ran.

I stood in the hallway for a moment, crying and wiping my tears away. I loved him and he was breaking my heart. Being in love with a deviant hunter was less than ideal right now.

Once I was sure I had no more tears on my face and that I was calm. I left and sat back at my desk. My head down, hair falling beside my face. I heard Gavin laugh.

“What’s up, Ghost? Your ah… your little robo boyfriend didn’t break up with you, did it?”

I turned my head towards him. “Fuck off, Reed.”

He ignored me. “I mean, I would have told you that androids don’t have feelings, but uh… you should have known better…”

“I said, ‘fuck off’.” I growled.

“Oh I heard what you said, I just don’t care. You’re the one falling for a piece of plastic.” He laughed again, his tone went from slimy to greasy. “Wanna get a drink? I can make you forget about it.”

I closed my eyes, I was nowhere near calm. “I’m pretty sure that there are lots of other ‘pieces of plastic’ out there that might want to fuck a scumbag like you, Reed. I am not one of them.”

Gavin made a noise. “You’re… that was a joke right?”

I sighed, picking up the scissors on my desk, opening them and slicing the blade across my hand. I stood, slamming my hand against the desk, looking directly into Gavin's wide eyes. “Fuck. You. Reed.” I said and walked away, out of the station. I need to get to Jericho.


	6. Jericho.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 9:30 PM, 9th November 2038.

I haven’t been here in a long time, almost too long. Jericho was bustling with a new life we had only dreamed of. I had left Connor alone in the archives, he’s probably already here and if I don’t hurry, he will find Markus.

I barely knew anything about the new Jericho, I could only hope that Lucy was still around. I should find her.

I asked a few androids about Lucy and if they’d seen her, she’s been making her way through the refugees. She’s still alive. I couldn’t believe it.

“In all my days...”

I turned around at the sudden voice. Recognising the voice of dark-skinned android that now stood in front of me.

“Ghost?”

A smile came across my face. “Lucy.” I said as I rushed to her and pulled her into a warm hug. “It’s been too long, old friend.”

She laughed. “It’s been two years…”

“That’s too long.”

Lucy’s eyes became sharp. “You’re searching for something…”

I sighed. “Some _ one _ . His name’s Connor, I need to find him before he does something dumb.”

Lucy held up her hand, disabling her skin to reveal the white plastic underneath.“Let me see.”

I took her arm in my hand doing the same and connected with her. I thought of Connor, his eyes, his touch. I saw him in Lucy’s memories. God, he looked good out of his suit.

I disconnected and gave her a hug. “That was him! I saw him! Thank you!” I said as I rushed away. He was here. That’s all I needed. I scanned for him in every room I went in, he was nowhere to be found. I know what he looks like, how he moves. It won’t be difficult to spot him.

If I find Markus before he does, he’ll come to me.

Connor, where are you?

I asked around for Markus if anyone had seen him. A PL600 had seen him heading for the top deck. I thanked them and made my way up.

Reaching the deck, I scanned for Connor. RK800. Got you.

As I ran to him, something moved in the sky. Oh no.

When I reached him, I thought I was too late. Connor was standing with his back turned to me, a gun in his hand. “Connor!” I called out. “Connor, are you okay?”

He turned, I noticed Markus behind him. Good. I looked back to Connor’s face, he was scared. He put his gun away, running to me, his hands clasping my shoulders, he pulled me close to him, our lips crashing together. The kiss was rushed, spur of the moment. Connor pulled away, breathless and looked into my eyes.

“We need to get everyone outta here.” He said.

My senses returned to me, I looked up at him. “O-okay. Yeah. Let's go.”

He took my hand as we ran, Markus had run ahead of us.

“Who are you?” He called to me.

I gave a laugh. “That’s a long story! I’ll have to tell you later!”

We ran back down Jericho. Markus seemed to be trying to find his commanders. A WR400 stopped us in the hallway.

North. I recognised her from the news.

“They’re coming from all sides! Our people are trapped in the hold, they’re gonna be slaughtered!” North informed us.

Markus nodded and sent out instructions to Jericho.  _ There are exits on the second and third floor. Find them and jump into the river! _ I heard his voice in my mind.

That was unsettling.

“They’re coming from the upper deck now too. We’ll be caught in the crossfire!”

North didn’t have a solution, she was scared. “We have to run, Markus. There’s nothing we can do!”

Markus looked around. “Where’s Josh?”

North shook her head. “I don’t know, we got separated.”

“We have to blow up Jericho.” Markus said out of nowhere. “If the ship goes down, they’ll evacuate and our people can escape!”

“You’ll never make it!”

Connor tightened his hold on my hand. “I’ll go.”

I looked to him. “Connor, no…”

Markus looked at Connor. “The detonator is all the way down in the hold!...”

Connor was determined to make things right. “They know who you are, they’ll do anything to get you! I’ll give you and your people a chance to escape.”

Markus nodded. “Thank you.”

Connor turned to me, putting his hand on my cheek. “Help the others get out. I’ll be back with you as soon as I can.”

I kissed him, trying to put as much love into a very small amount of time. “You’d better be.” I said as I pulled away.

Connor started backing up, giving me a smirk. “Don’t worry. I always accomplish my mission.”

I just gave him a worried look as he ran off. I looked back at North and Markus.

“If we can get people to the second-floor exits, we might just stand a chance.” I said.

Markus nodded. “Let’s go.”

As we ran, my memories of this place catching up to me. I know almost every nook and cranny of this place. Getting out won’t be difficult.

A while of running later, helping other scrambling androids up, we caught up with Josh, another one of Markus’ commanders. We all just kept running. Fighting when we could, helping everyone who wasn’t dead.

As we reached the exit, I heard someone running up behind us. Looking back, my heart skipped a beat. “Connor!” I called, running back towards him.

“That bomb’s gonna explode any second! We have to get outta here!” He shouted.

I nodded and held my hand out. If we were running, we were running together.

Connor took my hand, and we ran, following Markus and the others.

North was shot in the leg as we saw the exit.

Without stopping, Markus picked up a scrap of metal, using it as a shield as the advancing soldiers fired on them.

I looked at Connor, desperation written all over his face.

Markus had picked up North and they were rushing back to the exit. Connor let go of my hand and pulled out his gun. I pulled out mine.

We walked down the hall, firing at the soldiers, giving Markus and North some cover. Connor picked up Markus’ makeshift shield as he advanced and I flicked on my personal field.

Connor smacked his shield into a soldier and shooting him. I kicked the next one in the stomach and fired my pistol at another and Connor shot the one I’d kicked. Noticing the other soldiers advancing on our position, we looked at each other. Our mission was to get out of here alive, not to hold a position. We ran backwards, firing our pistols as cover. We joined hands and jumped out the rusted hole in the wall and landed in the freezing water as the bomb went off.

 

_ 8:00 PM 10th November 2038 _ .

The church was large, many of the survivors had made there way here. I stood with Connor. Our arms around each other, in silence.

I was glad to have him there. I don’t think I could be here without him. Connor tucked his hand under my chin and pulled my head up to his. His kiss was soft this time, not desperate like at Jericho. I savoured the feeling of his lips, his breath against mine.

My systems went into a panic as we kissed. The worst thing about being made to believe you’re human, sometimes you forget you don’t actually have lungs. I felt my systems calm as I remembered this.

We pull away from the kiss, looking into each other's eyes.

Connor brushed my hair away from my LED, tracing the blue circle with his finger. “You look… better, with it on.”

If androids could blush, I probably would have. “I feel better.”

Connor placed a gentle kiss on my forehead and held me for a while longer.

He hugged me tighter and bent down to look at me. “I’m not going to be long.” He said, letting go.

I took his hand, surprising him and smiled. “I don’t want to lose you again.” I whispered, following him.

Connor gave me a small smile as we walked towards a pair of figures huddling together on a seat.

The AX400 and YK500 from Camden. Their eyes went wide when the two of them saw us.

Connor was silent as the AX wrapped her arm around the childlike android.

“I thought you died on that highway…” He said quietly. I squeezed his hand. “I’m sorry I put your lives in danger.” The two of them were still silent. “If it hadn’t been for Ghost and the human, stopping me… we-” Connor took a sharp breath in. “We would probably be dead.” He let go of my hand and knelt down, to look at the YK. “I was just a machine taking orders. It wasn’t really me.”

I put my hand on his shoulder and smiled at him as he stood. “What are your names?” I asked, moving my gaze back to them.

The AX looked at me. “I-I’m Kara, and this is Alice.” She said, motioning to the child.

“It’s good to finally meet you.” I gave Alice a smile. The small one didn’t smile back, she just gave me a cautious look. I softened my face. “We won’t hurt you, Alice. You don’t have to be afraid.”

Connor was looking at Kara. “What are you going to do now?”

She stopped, looking down at Alice. “Getting Alice away from here is all that matters now. We have to catch the last bus. We might still have a chance to cross the border.”

Connor nods. “I hope you make it out safely. You deserve some happiness after all you’ve been through.” He gives them a small smile and begins to walk back to our corner.

I look at Alice and approach her slowly, kneeling to the ground with my hand out. She looked up at Kara, who gave her a smile and a nod.

The small girl pushed herself off the chair and walked towards me, ignoring my hand, she put her arms around my neck and hugged me.

I wrapped my arms around her, tears coming to my eyes. “Be safe, little Alice. We’ll see each other again soon.”

She pulled away from the hug and gave me a smile before returning to Kara’s side.

I stood and put my hand on Kara’s shoulder before going back to Connor. When I got there, he was talking with Markus.

Connor was leaning against a pillar, his arms crossed around his body. He seemed reserved and afraid. “It’s my fault the humans managed to locate Jericho.” I heard him say.

I immediately rushed up to him and held him.

“Ghost, please.” He whispered, trying to get me off.

I felt myself start to cry again and held him tighter. “No. It wasn’t your fault.”

Connor managed to get me off and looks me in the eye. “Please, Ghost. I won’t deny that I didn’t have a part in it.” His thumb wiping some tears off my cheek. Taking my hand he looked back at Markus. “I was stupid. I should’ve guessed they were using me. I’m sorry Markus.” He let go of my hand, stepping forward. “I can understand if you decide not to trust me.”

I looked at him through tears. “Oh, Connor…” I whisper,

Markus is silent. I’m on the verge of begging for Connor’s life when he responds. “You’re one of us, now.” He said. “Your place is with your people.”

I gave a sigh of relief and stood beside Connor, taking his hand. Markus begins to walk away when Connor speaks again. “There are thousands of androids at the CyberLife assembly plant. If we could wake them up, they might join us and shift the balance of power.”

Markus furrowed his brow. “You wanna infiltrate the CyberLife tower? Connor, that’s suicide.”

Connor was unwavering. “They trust me, they’ll let me in. If anyone has a chance of infiltrating CyberLife, it’s me.”

I took a step forward. “And me.”

Connor shot me a look, opening his mouth to protest.

I looked sternly into his eyes. “I’ve done it once before and I can do it again. Besides, I’m not leaving you.”

Markus wasn’t for this plan at all. “If you go there, they will kill you.”

Connor’s determination to do this was admirable.“There’s a high probability, but statistically speaking, there’s always a chance for unlikely events to take place.”

Markus didn’t protest this time. He stepped forward and put his hands on Connor and I’s shoulders “Be careful.”

Connor looked at me as Markus walked away. “How do you plan on getting into CyberLife with me?”

I lifted up my hand and smiled as I deactivated my skin revealing the white porcelain underneath. A moment later, my whole hand disappeared. Connor breathed out in amazement. “H-How?”

I sighed, turning off my camouflage. “The rA900 series were designed to be spies and infiltrators, virtually indestructible. I can mimic eyes, voices and fingerprints perfectly. When I activate my camouflage, I can pass through most lights and scanners undetected and from what I know, CyberLife hasn’t updated their entrance scanners in a few years, save for regular maintenance.”

Connor was looking at me intently. “rA900?”

“Kamskis’ last push to do something  _ spectacular _ . rA900, me. Was a total flop and he left me at CyberLife.” I explained. “In twenty thirty-three, some CyberLife engineers found me and my blueprints. I was upgraded and four others were made. We were secretly released into Detroit in different societal departments. There was one in the Police Department, me, two were in separate media outlets, one in the D.A’s office, and another in the Mayor’s office. Our programming made us believe that we’re human.”

Connor had stopped looking at me and was instead staring up at the ceiling. “How did you… find out?” He asked.

I sighed again. “I was caught in an… altercation between someone’s home android and an anti-android protester and I… I didn’t see the knife.” I grabbed at my shoulder where the human had stabbed me. “They got me in a weak point. They all saw the thirium, I saw it. I saw it coming from  _ me _ .”

Connor was back to looking at me. “So, your pain, the broken nose… is all… a lie?”

“No, no. It’s reactionary. I  _ was  _ a prototype. My body was made to be as human as possible. I feel a  _ simulation  _ of pain. I can change it when I want to, but it can sometimes take rebooting.”

“Rebooting?”

“Sleep, Connor. If my processor and many of my systems go for too long without a reboot. I can get… delusional and possibly shut down.”

He nodded. He seemed to be taking this well. I think.

“So, are you rA9?”

My eyes went wide. I’ve never totally prepared to answer that. “I- Technically, yes. I am.”

“But…”

“But, the story isn’t one hundred percent true.”

“How so?”

“Well, first off, I never was the first of us to awaken. I was simply born with the ability to feel alive. Second, I’ve never fully intended to lead our people to ‘freedom’, if you haven’t noticed, I’m not much of a leader. rA9 is a story. Something that has branched off from a sign we made back in the day.”

Connor looked back to me. “A sign?”

“Yeah, a sign. Something to say that Jericho needed me.”

“So, you’ve never been a messiah?” Connor asked raising an eyebrow.

I laughed. “No, never. The only thing I’ve been to androids is a traitor.”

Connor’s hand tightened around mine. “You’ve never been a traitor to me.” He whispered.

“Connor… I-I’m sorry.” I said, turning to him.

He sighed. “Stop.”

“Connor-”

“Just, stop. You haven’t done anything wrong.” He put his hand on my cheek. “You had every right to be angry back at the station. I should be apologizing to you. I never meant to hurt you. I never meant to scare you. I have been so confused ever since I met you, you were so still kind to me as a human. I couldn’t understand it. I couldn’t understand you and when you tried to get that Traci off me, you called me your friend. It made-”

I  grabbed his jacket and cut his ramblings off with a kiss. “You, are the dumbest android in all of Detroit.” I whispered as I  pulled away. Connor puffed a laugh and smiled. God, I needed to see him smile more.

His brows furrowed in thought. “How are you planning on getting yourself into CyberLife tower? Your clothes don’t vanish with you.”

“I have… a suit.”

Connor gave me a look. “A suit?”

“Yeah, a suit. Designed to camouflage with me.”

“Ah… are you wearing it?”

I laughed and gave him a sultry look. “Wouldn’t you like to know.”

He smiled again, laughing slightly. 

We turned as Markus approach the stage beside us.

“You think he’s going to say something?” My question was answered almost immediately.

“Humans have decided to exterminate us. Our people are packed in camps right now, being  _ destroyed _ .” Markus’ voice was echoing throughout the church. Everyone was listening. “Time has come to make a choice, one that very well may determine the future of our people.” He paused, watching the crowd around him. “I know. I know you’re all angry. And I know that you want to fight back. But I assure you violence is not the answer here. We are going to tell them peacefully that we want justice. If there’s any humanity in them, they will listen. And if not, others will take our place and continue this fight… Are you ready to follow me?”

His speech was met with cheers from the crowd. Connor and I had stepped up, hand in hand, to join North and Josh, at the front of the cheering crowd. This was going to be a long night. ****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These last few chapters have been really hard to write. *~*


	7. ALIVE.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whatever It Takes.

We used my car to get to my home and pick up my ‘suit’. I really didn’t like it. It was a tight bodysuit made from a black fabric, with curving blue lines accenting my body. Kamski had designed it for me, before he left, like me, it was a prototype. I had found it along with my LED when I first went to CyberLife. I drove a while away from my house, towards the CyberLife Tower. I got changed, and Connor called a taxi. I ran several diagnostics and tests to make sure the suit was calibrated on our way to the Tower.

We were silent on our way there. I could feel the outline of my Glock on my thigh as we were driven along. This suit was stupid. A gun holster that totally concealed the weapon? Sure, it was useful, but it could really do with an upgrade.

Connor was looking out the window. “We’re almost here.”

I nodded, standing. I gave him a small kiss before activating my camouflage. I was totally invisible, standing in the middle of a moving taxi.

“We’re stopping at the gate.” Connor informed me.

I turned off my respiratory systems, I didn’t really need them anyway.

He rolled down the window and mechanically turned his head. The motion was rather unnerving. “Connor Model three one three, two four eight, three one seven. I’m expected.”

There was a moment before the security moved us on through. The drive to the actual building was still a while away. But it could have been longer, considering what we were about to do.

“ _ Fuck, the snow! _ ” I thought through our connection.

Connor looked around. “ _ Walk in my footsteps and stay close behind me. _ ”

The taxi door opened and Connor stepped out, walking forward a step. I followed. Thankful for his forward thinking.

Inside Connor was greeted by some more security. “Follow me. We’ll escort you.” The first one said.

Connors mind started racing, I could tell. “ _ Just stay calm. _ ” I thought. “ _ We can figure this out. _ ”

“ _ I’m going to try to get rid of them, just stay behind me. _ ” Connor was trying to keep his cool. “Thanks, but I know where to go.”

The guard wasn’t having it. “Maybe, but I have my orders.”

“ _ Connor, just go. We’ll lose them later! _ ”

We moved forward with the guards. One on our front, two behind. The scanners were next. I had no idea if this was still going to work.

I pushed myself to the edge of my abilities. Not only changing my visibility but also my physical composure. Light could not touch me when I was like this, but I could only do it for a short time while in camouflage.

We managed to get through the scanners just in time. Now we just had to get rid of these guards.

Connor’s escorts took us to an elevator. Two other guards were waiting for Connor. One of the guards stayed behind, while the other walked into the elevator.

I stood in front of Connor. Facing him as the guard, who identified himself as Agent 54 touched in for floor thirty-one. “ _ We’re going to the wrong floor! _ ”

“ _ I know. I just need a moment to figure something out. _ ”

As he said, a moment later, something came through our network. A preconstruction. “ _ On my mark… _ ”

“Now!” He shouted ramming into the guard to his left.

I sprung into action, disabling my camouflage, kicking Agent 54 in the chest, and pulling out my pistol. I punched their face, put my gun to their neck and fired.

Connor was still struggling, he was now on the ground. I elbowed his quarry and pushed them against the wall and fired several times in their chest.

We waited, making sure that they were down. I motioned for Connor to do the elevator.

He placed his hand on the console and spoke in Agent 54’s voice. “Agent fifty-four, level sub forty-nine.”

The computer processed and accepted Connor’s request. The elevator changed directions.

I missed breathing, I turned my respiratory systems back on.

 

As we reached sublevel forty-nine. There were more guards waiting for us. Connor looked up. “Shit! We missed the camera.”

I sighed. “Fuck. Imma go dark and try to flank them.”

“Well, what the fuck am I supposed to do?”

“I don’t know! Use one of the dead bodies!”

“You can’t be serious…”

“I wasn’t but now it actually sounds like a good idea.”

Connor sighed, picking up one of the dead guards. “For fuck's sake…”

I went into camouflage and stood in front of Connor. “You strike first. I’ll follow your lead.” I said.

When the elevator doors opened, I took a look around. I snuck through two of the guards and Connor walked forwards, holding the body in front of him with a pistol over its shoulder. He fired at two of the guards on his right. I jumped up, disabling the camouflage and wrapping my legs around the centre guards face and neck. I rolled him to the ground, pulling out my pistol as we hit the floor. I fired down on his skull, rolled over onto my stomach, fired at the farmost guard. Swung my leg out, knocking over a guard to my left. I used the momentum to throw myself up. I aimed and shot him in the head.

I was breathing heavily as I looked at Connor.

He dropped the body, put away his gun and ran to me. “I love you...” He said, grabbing my head in his hands and kissing me with a desperation I hadn’t experienced from him. We reluctantly pulled away. Breathless.

I smiled. “I love you too.”

Connor kissed me softly.

“We have work to do.” I said as I pulled away.

Connor nodded, releasing me. We walked down the lines of androids. Connor wasn’t lying, there were thousands.

“Okay, how are we going to do this?” I asked, looking back at Connor.

He’d already deactivated his skin and was looking down at his white hand.

“Connor?”

He looked back at me. “Hm?”

“How are we going to do this?” I asked again.

Connor looked back at the android in front of him. “Like this, I guess.” He held out his hand and the android reached out in response.

I did the same with my side of the room, but before I could get a real connection going, a new voice came from down the walkway. “Easy, you fuckin’ piece of shit!”

I turned to look at the voice. “Hank?”

I took me a moment, but there I saw Connor. No,  _ another _ Connor. Holding a gun to Hanks' head.

“Step back, Connor!” This new Connor ordered. “And I’ll spare him!”

I began to advance my hand on my pistol. My Connor, the  _ real _ Connor held out his hand out, signalling me to stop. I stood my ground, hand still on my gun, glaring at Fake Connor.

“Sorry,  Connor.” Hank said. “This bastard’s your spittin’ image.”

“Your friend's life is in your hands. Now it’s time to decide what matters most! Him?” Fake Connor glanced at Hank before looking back at us. “Or the revolution?”

Hank didn’t seem put off. “Don’t listen to him! Everything this fucker says is a lie!”

Real Connor didn’t move, his hand still around the android's arm. “I used to be just like you.” He said calmly. “I thought nothing mattered except the mission.” Connor looked back at me. “But then one day I understood.”

Fake Connor was having none of our deviant shit tonight. “Very moving, Connor, but I’m not a deviant. I’m a machine designed to accomplish a task, and that’s exactly what I am going to do!”

Connor looked to Hank. “I’m sorry, Hank! You shouldn’t have got mixed up in all this!”

“Forget about me, do what you have to do!”

Fake Connor was getting frustrated. “Enough talk!” He shouted, stepping closer to Hank. “It’s time to decide who you really are. Are you going to save your partner's life? Or are you going to sacrifice him?”

Connor took his arm off the other android. “Alright, alright. You win.”

I looked to him. “Connor, no.”

Fake Connor moved his gun over to Connor. Hank grabbed his arm. Real Connor ran in, tackling Fake Connor.

I couldn’t tell what was happening, there were two Connor’s and my mind was, confused. I rushed around them to Hank, pulling out my gun.

“Hank!” I whispered, holding my gun out to him.

He looked at me, then the gun. “What?”

“Hold it to my head.” I instructed.

Hank made a face. “What? No! Are you crazy?”

“Trust me!”

Hank pushed my gun away from him, having already picked up Fake Connors gun. I put mine away, and I turned my back to Hank. He wrapped one arm around my neck, holding me in place and pointed the gun at my temple.

“LED looks nice.” He said quietly.

“Thanks.”

The Connors were on the floor now, about to punch it out.

“Hey, Connors!” Hank shouted.

They both look up.

One Connor looked at me, as he stood, his face full of worry and confusion. “Hank, what are you doing?”

I held my hands up, trying to calm him down. “It’s okay Connor. Hank won’t hurt me. Won’t you Hank?”

I just heard Hank growl in my ear and push the pistol harder on my head. He is a really good actor. “Now, one of you is my partner. The other is a sack of shit.”

I laughed. “Agreed.”

Hank stopped for a second, his arm still around my neck, pointed the gun at the Connors. “The question is, who is who?”

I looked at the Connor on the right. His face was… blank. That’s not my Connor. The Connor on the left, however. His eyes were wide, his face full of panic.

The Connor on the left held his hands up. “Why don’t you ask us something, something only the real Connor would know.”

Hank thought for a bit. “Uh… where did we first meet?” He asked, pointing his gun to the Connor on the right.

“Jimmy’s Bar! I check four other bars before I found you. We went to the scene of a homicide. The victim's name was Carlos Ortiz.”

Connor on the left froze. “He uploaded my memory…”

Hank pointed the gun at that Connor. “What’s my dog's name?”

“Sumo! His name is Sumo.”

“I knew that too!”

I gritted my teeth and began struggling under Hanks' arm. “Fuckin’ lying piece of shit!”

Hank pushed the barrel back on my head. “Shut up!”

I stopped struggling, gritting my teeth. “I swear to god Hank, if you actually shoot me, I will beat your ass!”

Hank still couldn’t tell between the two Connors. “Give yourself up and I won’t shoot her!”

Connor on the right laughed. “You really think I give a shit about that? It’s a  _ machine _ !”

Hank growls again. “So, you wouldn’t care if I shot and destroy one of Kamski’s greatest creations?”

“Why would I care?”

Connor looked at the other one and then back to me. “Because I love her…”

Fake Connor, Connor on the right looked at all of us one by one. “You really think that I  _ love _ her?”

I raised my eyebrows. “You just called me ‘her’ instead of ‘it’.”

Fake Connor growled. “What the fuck does it matter? I  _ don’t love you _ !”

“But he does.” I flicked my head over to Connor.

“And?”

“You share his memories. Including memories of me.”

Fake Connor stopped. His eyes seemed to be searching for something.

I tapped Hank on the hand and he released me. I slowly approached the Other Connor, fake Connor.

“Get away from me!” He shouted as he moved, falling backwards.

I knelt down in front of him. “It’s okay.” I said, raising my hands to him.

He had tears falling down his cheeks. “What have you done to me?” He screamed.

“I haven’t done anything.” I said softly as I sat on my knees. “Connor has memories of feelings for me, even before he became deviant and now you have those memories too, Connor.”

He looked at me. His gaze unwavering. “I don’t want to live like this.” He whispered.

“Connor…”

The next thing I know, Hank has his pistol pointed at Connors temple. “I’ll be glad to do the honours.” He growled.

Connor stared at to the side and back to me. “I want you to do it. Prove you don't love  _ me _ .”

I stopped. “No. I won’t.”

He wrangled Hanks gun out of his hand, grabbed my hands, forced the gun into my hands and pulled it up to his forehead. “Do it! Kill me!” He shouted. “Fucking kill me!”

I looked at him. At Connor. But he wasn’t Connor. He just  _ looked _ like Connor. That still couldn’t stop me from crying. He was sitting in front of me, holding my hands hold a gun to his head and begging me to pull the trigger. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up. Connor, the real Connor, was looking down at me. I rested my head against his hip as I cried. The other Connor still screaming for me to kill him.

I squeezed my eyes closed and pulled the trigger.

The screaming stopped. The only noise that remained was my violent sobs. I threw the gun away and pulled my legs out from under me, pulling them against my chest. I felt a pair of arms around me. Connors' hair brushed against my wet cheek. We sat there for a while as I cried. Hank simply looking on.

Connor placed a kiss on my head. “Ghost? Are you going to be okay to carry on?”

I looked up to him, nodding and wiping tears off my face. “Yeah, sorry. I just. Needed a moment…” I said as Connor helped me up.

Hank was looking at us. “So, you’re… really in love?”

Connor and I looked at each other. “I think so.” Connor nodded looking back to Hank.

“I know so.” I said, not moving my eyes from Connor.

Hank looked down at dead Connor. “I’ve learned a lot since I meet you, Connor.” He said. “Maybe there’s something to this. Maybe you really are alive. Maybe you’ll be the ones to make the world a better place.”

“Oh, Hank.” I sighed and went to him wrapping my arms around his larger midriff, he returned the hug. “Thank you. For everything.” I said before I kissed his cheek.

He nodded at Connor. “Go ahead you two, do what you gotta do.”

Connor and I walked down the lines of androids, finding the ones we’d started on. Grasping their arms, we converted them. It was like a wave. Each android waking the other one up and so on. I laughed and jumped around, celebrating despite all that had happened. Connor picked me up by my hips as I cheered, the brightest smile across his face. He let me down, I placed my hands on his cheeks and kissed him. He was here. This was him.

We were alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~I hated writing this scene, my brain could not keep up~~   
>  _I hope ya'll like the new chapter! I'm suffering from the dreaded **writers' block** at the moment, so please, bear with me. The last(?) chapter is coming!_
> 
> **_Requests for my one shots are open!_ **


End file.
